JP-H05-185908-A, for example, discloses a washer system for a vehicle, which is configured so as to spray the cleaning liquid and operate the wiper to be interlocked with each other, corresponding to a manipulation of a washer switch, and performs at least one wiping operation of the wiper after the system stops spraying the cleaning liquid.
Further, the washer system according to JP-H05-185908-A is configured so as to operate the wiper again when a predetermined interval time is elapsed since the operation of the wiper stops. Thus, the washer system can securely wipe the cleaning liquid running downward on the vehicular window glass.
However, an excessive cleaning liquid supply is also a reason why the cleaning liquid runs downward on the vehicular window glass even when at least one wiping operation of the wiper is performed after the system stops spraying the cleaning liquid by the washer system according to JP-H05-185908-A.
The excessive cleaning liquid supply is a wastage that can cause the above-mentioned adverse effect to run the cleaning liquid downward on the window glass, to increase a consumption quantity of the cleaning liquid stored in a washer tank, and to increase a specified capacity of the washer tank.